civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wonders (CivBE)
images and whatnot Are we going to flood this page with full size images? Or do we have a smaller one like Wonders_(Civ5)] does, and people click on that to see a page with more information and larger images? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I was kind of hoping for your Civilization V suggestion actually, at least for when we get quotes and background information on the Wonders themselves. Rambleing Hominid (talk) 22:19, October 13, 2014 (UTC) When we get the game's files we'll have icons for each game element, wonders included. --Becer (talk) 06:49, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Tips and Tricks Added some Tips and Tricks onto the page for all you civil engineers out there. We might want to structure this into alternate strategies if others have better ideas ScottOne1 (talk) 06:00, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wonder poster images I just uploaded all the "poster images" for the wonders, that is, those images that are shown when a wonder is completed. I made those images the main images of the wonder template and shrank the icon into the caption. Here's one page as an example: Archimedes Lever (CivBE). Cool? Uncool? Everything still working fine? Something broken? (Also, here is the set of edits I did in order to achieve what I just described.) —ZeroOne (talk) 20:47, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Looks great! Exitwound 45 (talk) 21:56, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I like them. I am also glad you kept the icons, just renamed them. Oldag07 (talk) 22:36, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Spun tips and tricks off this page I just thought that the tips and tricks, especially since it duplicated the list of wonders, probably should be spun off here. Revert if you don't like. Oldag07 (talk) 01:32, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Building Planetary Wonders? Hey, I'm kinda a noob, and I'm having issues building the Beacon planetary wonder. How does one build a planetary wonder? I can't find it anywhere on my production menu, and I've read you have to build it on an actual hex, however I can't find the actual menu to build it. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 02:36, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :There are some steps that must be completed before the will show up in your production menu. #Find the Progenitor Signal. #Decode the signal. #Build the Beacon. :See Contact Victory for the full details. :Exitwound 45 (talk) 03:58, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I did the first two things. However, I'm having trouble doing the third. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 05:52, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :::And you did not disable any victory conditions when starting the game? —ZeroOne (talk) 19:08, March 10, 2016 (UTC)\ :::No, I did not. I do have mods running, but none of them effect victory conditions or planetary wonders. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 04:30, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, that's puzzling. The Beacon shows up at the bottom of the production menu, under Wonders. When you click it, circles appear on all the hexes on the map that are possible locations for it. You select a hex, and a confirmation appears, and if you click Yes, the under-construction Beacon appears on that hex. Any improvement on that hex will be removed, except for roads & magrails. The hexes that are possible locations are within your own territory only, of course. Exitwound 45 (talk) 04:52, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright, well thank y'all for your help, as it stands I find it equally puzzling. I'll try a game with no mods and see if it works. Daxus the Harbinger of Lameness (talk) 07:19, March 11, 2016 (UTC)